Hemlock Grove-A Peter Rumancek Love Story
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: One day a young girl who was 17 years old was walking alone in a forest to go to her best friend Jenna's house along the way Erin meets a cute brown haired boy named Peter Rumancek and she instantly falls inlove with him. Peter also has a friend named Roman which is dating her friend then they all go with her to see Jenna and also there's a secret.
1. Chapter 1-The Forrest

One morning I was walking in the forest I felt alone as I was walking through the forest as I was on my way to my friend's house and out of nowhere a guy jumped off of a tree branch and carefully landed on the ground on his feet the good thing was he wasn't hurt at all but when he came out of nowhere like that I jumped as I said " Oh my gosh you startled me who are you? " I asked curiously not knowing who he was yet .He apoligized " Sorry for scaring you and I'm Peter Rumancek and this is my friend , Roman Godfrey he is dating your friend I've actually heard about her but never met her though so you must be Erin am I right ? " I nodded and said "Yes I'm Erin ." I said as all three of us walked to my friends house.


	2. C2-Hey Jenna How Have You Been ,Darlin?

I knocked on the door ,Jenna had opened the front door we then walked inside and Roman smiled as he sat down . Roman then had asked "Hey Jenna how have you been ,darlin?" Jenna smiled and said "I've been doing good and who's that?" She had asked then Roman introduced her to Peter he said to her " This is my friend Peter Rumancek ." I couldn't help but look at Peter's sparkling blue eyes they were gorgeous I had fallen inlove with him already . Jenna then said to Roman's friend "Nice to meet you Peter." He then had spoke " You too. " He said with a smile. Then I sat down on a chair and got to know more about Peter.


	3. Chapter 3- Nervous To Tell Peter

I then walked over to Jenna and asked "Hey Jenna can I talk to you for a minute in private?" She got up and went into another room and asked " Yeah what is it Erin? " I then said quietly " Jenna I'm nervous to tell Peter that I have a crush on him ." Jenna had then said " Don't worry you won't be nervous just tell yourself you can do it ." She smiled . " Okay I'll try to and thanks." I said as I smiled then we went back into the room and I had said to Peter " Hey Peter I have something to tell you." I said . " Yeah what is it ?" He asked as he smiled ." I have a crush on you Peter your really cute ." I smiled nervously .He then smiled and said " Well I have a crush on you too wanna go out on a date sometime tonight or sometime in the afternoon today ?" He asked . I nodded and said " Sure how about this afternoon?" He smiled and said " Sure that sounds good to me ."


	4. Chapter 4-The First Date

Peter had taken me to his house for our first date he smiled as he asked " Are you hungry can I get you anything,darlin'?" I smiled as I looked up at him and said "Yes please do you have any nachos ?" He nodded and said " Yeah I do hang on I'll go get them ." I waited as he went to go get them and then he came back when he did he had placed the bowl of nachos on the table I took one and ate it as he had put some music on then he ate some of the nachos too then after we ate the nachos we washed our hands in the sink then he asked " Wanna dance?" I smiled and got up as I said " Sure ." I took a hold of his hand as I put my other hand on his back as we started dancing romantically.


	5. Ch5-Falling Asleep On Peter's Shoulder

After when we finished dancing I sat down on the couch with Peter and I fell asleep on Peter's shoulder. He had looked over at me and smiled as he did that he whispered in my ear " I love you Erin." I had heard him as I smiled as I was sleeping then two minutes later he had fallen asleep too that night we had spent some time together he then got me up and said " Alright let's actually go to bed instead of falling asleep on the couch ,shall we?" He laughed . I then said "Okay that sounds good ." We then walked up the stairs and got into bed I slept in the one next to him incase I needed him for anything and plus he would be protecting me if anything had happened through the night . I then got up to kiss his cheek as I did I had said " Goodnight Peter ." He then said " Goodnight Erin." Then we both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6-Good Morning Peter

I had woken up before Peter had got up I got dressed and went downstairs and made a cup of coffee for my boyfriend he had then woke up and put on a blue tank top and some jeans then he had came down the stairs and smiled as he sat down at the table while I had looked up at him and smiled and said "Good morning Peter , Here's your coffee hope you enjoy it." He smiled and said "I will and good morning to you too my darling hope you slept good last night I know I did." " Yes I slept good too ." I had said as I drank my tea and ate my breakfast with him that very morning.

.


	7. Chapter 7-Going Over To Roman's House

When we were finished eating our breakfast and our hot beverage's we then brushed our hair and teeth then after Peter opened the front door and locked it after I came out we then walked over to Roman's house and to our surprise our friend Jenna was there with him . I had ran to her and hugged her as I said with a smile ,"Jenna I've missed you so much I'm so happy to see you again ." She then said " I'm happy to see you too ." I then walked over to Roman and hugged him too as he patted my back lightly. He then asked with a smile " So how was your night last night ? " I smiled as I had said "Pretty good and slept good last night too , what about you Roman ?" That's good to hear and yes ,yes I did actually ." He said as he smiled I then sat beside Roman and Peter was on the other side of me while Jenna was sitting on the other couch.


	8. Cha8-Will Ya Go To Prom With Me Tonight?

Today we didn't go to school but tonight we were having a Prom Night so Peter asked with a smile on his face "Erin will you go to the Prom with me tonight? " I smiled and said " Yes of course I will I would love to we can go home later and get ready it's only 9:00am right now we have lots of time ." He said "Good idea and alright that's cool." Roman had already asked Jenna out before we came over and she had also said yes .So for a while we had hung out at Roman's house .His sister Shelley had came in and he said " Oh hey Shelley you remember Peter and his girlfriend ,Erin right?" Shelley nodded and smiled ,she was one of those type of girls who didn't talk much .But who knew she would someday but she was really sweet though.


	9. Chapter 9-Do You Two Want A Cookie?

Roman had asked " Do you two want a cookie ? "He smiled as he had asked that . I nodded and said "Yes please, Roman I would love to try one of your homemade cookies." I said as I took one off of the tray he had passed me I then took a bite of the cookie and he had asked " So what do you think of the cookies are they good?" I nodded and said "Yes they are pretty good actually isn't that right Peter?" He nodded and spoke " Yes they are really good I agree with you Erin they are ." Roman then said "Good that's good to hear I'm glad you two like them." He said as he smiled at both of us.


	10. Chapter 10-The Prom

It was the night of the prom I had put on a blue sparkly dress and waited for Peter outside he had came over and picked me up we then went to the prom as we got there people were going inside the school where the prom was held that very night as he held my hand he asked "So you ready to have fun tonight at the prom ?" I nodded as I smiled and said " Yes I'm so ready let's go in I'm so excited ." I had said excitingly then we walked inside and started dancing to the music ,the room was beautifully decorated with blue and white streamers and posters on the wall also then of course colourful lights gleaming around some places it looked amazing like totally amazing .


	11. Cha 11- Peter ,Is That Jenna Over There?

As I was dancing with Peter I looked over my shoulder at the two nearby and asked "Peter ,is that Jenna over there with Roman ?" I asked curiously . "Yep that's her and also Jenna is your friend as well and they are dating just like you and I are ." Peter said . "Ah alright so I was right the first time ?" I asked . "Yep ." He nodded as he smiled while we danced a little more . "Alright ." I smiled back as I then put my arms around Peter and then kissed his lips romantically. I loved him so much he was just so cute and he was such a sweetheart to me as well that was another reason why I had a crush on him .


	12. Chap 12-Peter You Look Really Handsome

As I was still dancing with Peter I had looked up at him and smiled then I had spoke " Peter you look really handsome ,tonight ." I said as I smiled . " Awww thank you that's very sweet of you to say , I think you look very pretty tonight ." Peter said back to me as he smiled . " Thank you and you're very welcome as well ." I replied as I kissed him romantically on the lips . Meanwhile Jenna and her date was dancing as well they were right next to us but a bit further away I had asked her while I was dancing with Peter . " Having fun Jenna ? "I asked curiously. " Yes tons of fun Roman here is a great dancer and I'm sure you and Peter are having fun too and I bet he's a great dancer as well ." awnsered Jenna . " Yes indeed Peter is a great dancer as well and that's good that you two are having fun we are as well ." I said with a smile. "That's good to hear ." Jenna replied .


End file.
